wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reflection in Stone
Barb gets invited to a special game. A swordfighting tournament. But the rules are a little different. This is made by RimeTheIcewing. You may not steal, change or take the art on this page without her permission. Chapter 1: An Invitation Once there was a Sandwing name Barb. Well, his full name was Barbarian Topaz Cactusweed, but he liked to be called Barb. He was a great show swordfighter, his skill matched by his ego. That's at least what he thought. Barb relaxed in the sun, on a rather uneventful day, in his cavern. His light gold scales and sandy sails reflected the sun off of his wet scales. He had just returned from a trip to the Seawing Kingdom, after fighting Clownfish " Swordfish" Aquos and he was still wet from coastal battle. Barb was quite tired but he couldn't wait for his next battle, no matter how far it would take him. Several hours later, a thin, almost sickly looking Icewing came by, his spike smoothed and his eyes dull. The pale blue Icewing dropped a scroll before flying off in a flurry, looking like he was being chased. Barb got up and shouted. " HEY, WHY ARE YOU FLYING OFF!? I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" No response as the Icewing flew away slowly, disappearing into the blazing yellow sun. Barb looked at what the Icewing had left behind and unrolled it, before a tiny smile cracked his face. "You are invited to a Swordfighting tournament, great Barb. You are invited to the Century Tournament, as well as two dragons from every tribe. You're companion is Spine, meet us at the base of the Jade Mountain in two days. One team will be eliminated per day, but will not leave. The winning team will go home and receive a special surprise. Please start packing up right now, Barb. Don't be late, or you will be eliminated right then. Please sign the bottom in squid ink or blood, the sign that you will be accounted for if you happen to go missing during the tournament. Please sign here, ______."'' The bottom was odd definitely, but Barb was too excited. He grabbed a vial of squid ink and dipped in his quill, rapidly and excitedly signing in his name. Grabbing his favorite sword, Curved Tail, he rushed out the door and flew away. He couldn't wait. Chapter 2: The Jade Lion Barb arrived at the base and saw a gateway made of marble, built into a mountain next to the Jade Mountain. A huge jade lion hung over the gateway and in its inanimate claws, a large wood sign. Barb read the sign out loud: " The Sword-Fighting contest starts today!". Barb smiled as he went in, his toothy smile wide and happy. Barb bumped into a rather muscular female Sandwing, who he assumed to be Spine. Her sails looked ragged and torn, her eyes a hollow black. She looked more at home in the middle of a battle field than at a non-fatal sword fighting contest. " Are you Spine?" Asked Barb, after a few seconds. The Sandwing simply nodded. " Do we all have our teams?!" Asked a voice with a hint of both boredom and excitement. " Go into the mountain, I've set up a room for each of you, but first you'll need a chip in your scales.... Just so we can keep track of you." Spine shrugged and entered in, while Barb, a little more suspious entered a little later. The pale sickly Icewing he saw earlier was there, with a tiny metal square with a blue patch in the middle. Barb winced slightly at the pain and entered in to a series of hallways and tunnels. It was slightly creepy, with only dim torches to light the way and cramped hallways. After walking down a few more tunnels, he saw a room labeled " Sandwing", right next to the Nightwing room. Opening the door, he could see Spine was already inside, relaxing on a bed of warm sand, a tiny oasis next to her. It was almost like they just ripped a oasis out of the Sandwing Kingdom and brought it here. It was so similar to the Sandwing Kingdom as normal, that it was uncanny. The only noticeable difference was the cavern roof. Spine yawned and laid down, kicking up sand with her tail. Barb went to the other side of the room and waited. Waited for the tournament to start. He waited until he fell asleep. Barb was awoken by a sudden punch to the back and got up in a panic. Had the tournament been attacked!? Looking up, he saw the hulking frame of Spine, her angry beady eyes looking down at him. " Uh.. What is it?" Hissed Barb, angry at the Sandwing. She pointed up to a paper stuck to the back of the door he didn't notice. First fight starts soon Nightwing vs. Mudwing Skywing vs. Icewing Sandwing vs. Seawing Rainwings get a break. NO TRIBE POWERS ALLOWED Barb quickly nabbed his sword and got ready to head out back to the hall. When he got out, he saw all of the other dragons scrambling into a single hall, styled like that of a classic Skywing arena. This was the kind of fighting field that he should have been in, not simply areas with sticks around them. Looking down from the crowd area, which was oddly empty, he saw the Mudwings and Nightwings head down onto the battlefield. On the Nighting side were a agile-looking female with lighter purple scales and a rather sleek male, stretching out his legs and wings, his nearly black scales reflecting the light of the fires around the crowd area. On the other side, both of the Mudwings were burly, heavy and thick. The female had chipped claws and a scar running down her dusty face, the male had a heavily bruised tail and beautiful amber scales that were ruined by scars and cracks. Barb waited for the first fight. Chapter 3: Arena Fight The large amber Mudwing lumbered over to the tiny purple dragon and made a desperate leap, his body cloaked in sweat and his maw wide open. The purple Nightwing made a quick dodge and took out a long, thin sword, and they began to duel. The pure black Nightwing was swift and deadly, quick upturning the Mudwing with the dusty face. The Mudwing yowled in rage and pain as she was quickly knocked to the edge. Barb cringed. This fight wouldn't last long. With another swift cut, the Mudwing's plate protection chest plate broke and she fell threw the boundary. " Too bad! You'll get another try later." Said a loud voice, booming from the perch, as a menacing dragon stepped out. The dragon had black shiny scales like that of a fish and a long body like a snake. She looked like an odd meld between a Nightwing and an eel, her yellow eyes staring intently at the battle from above. The large amber Mudwing tried to take a strike at the Nightwing again, but stumbled. With a hit to the back, he was winded and fell to the ground. Barb knew the rules, and the Mudwing was most definitely out. The Nightwings hugged each other and stood tall, ready for the next battle. Barb relaxed as he watched the second battle. The Skywings fiercely beat the Icewings. Then, it was his turn to shine. Finally. As Barb entered the arena, the heavy and hot plate making him sweat, he laid eyes on one of his rivals. A sky blue Seawing, with a dark green glow, and barely a scratch on his scales, such a rarity for a swordfighter. " Swordfish!?" Said Barb, his tail twitching in surprise. The light blue Seawing gave a tiny grin back, baring his teeth. " Hello Barb! Here to get whupped again?" Said Swordfish, getting out his sword. " Swordfish", or Clownfish as he's know outside of the swordfighting business, had beaten him quite nicely last time. Barb snorted. This was time he was waiting for, a time to beat that fishy face of his in. Spine simply shook her big head, before looking at the female Seawing. A loud noise blared as Barb dashed for Swordfish taking out his sword. Expecting the charge, Swordfish took out his as well and went for a jab, only to find Barb turning around. " What games are you trying to play, scorpion-tail?" Said Swordfish, hissing out every word like an angry snake. Barb did a leap to the side and jabbed Swordfish, making a small dent in the plate and sending him propelling back, almost passing the boundary. Swordfish eye seemed to be on fire with rage as he leapt out at Barb and knocked him so far, he hit the arena wall. Everything seemed like a blur as he was pulled off the arena and into his room. He wanted to kill that little Seawing, with his... awful grin and that manic laughther Barb heard as he was pulled away. Looking to his side after several hours of dizziness. Spine looked sadly at the ground, tapping at the water. It was clear she was defeated and embrassed too. Dreading to look a the wall he saw another scroll and frowned. Sandwings vs. Mudwings vs. Icewings. Loser is out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing)